


养狗有助于促进运动

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 7





	养狗有助于促进运动

休息日的白天，门矢士陷在沙发里一动不动。  
夏海和雄介也不知道去哪了，老爷子也不在。吵吵嚷嚷的某蝙蝠也不见影子。写真馆很安静，非常安静。  
即使某个小偷在。  
是的，海东大树他在。他倚在桌边，视线投射在门矢士身上，饶有趣味的样子。门矢士完全没有理人的意思，瘫在沙发上，眼望虚空。  
“阿士，你几天没出门了？不如养条狗吧，还能拉你出门溜溜。”海东突然道。  
门矢士终于把视线转到他身上了：“不是正养着吗？想让我出门，记得带上项圈，叼来牵引绳。”  
闻言，海东也没生气。他伸手向下，手指搭上皮带扣，咔哒一声，沉重的金属扣随着重力的指引慢慢擦过皮带垂下，被他扣住，往外一扯，整条皮带就脱离了黑色西裤。十年过去了，他还是那么瘦。没有皮带的束缚，裤子松松垮下。  
他穿了一条品红色内裤。  
啧，门矢士虚起双眼，这家伙又偷他内裤。  
海东噙着笑，慢慢的将手中的皮带缠上自己的脖颈，再扣上金属扣，项圈一样。他直接跪了下来。门矢士视线跟着向下，他还是一语未发。那皮带还剩下长长一截，海东直接低头咬住了，他一直紧盯着门矢士，眼神湿漉漉的，手掌和膝盖蹭着往前爬动，直到鼻子抵达了门矢士的小腿。  
门矢士从他嘴里抽出皮带，把上面沾染的唾液直接擦在了海东脸上。  
“士还是这么过分。”虽然嘴上这么抱怨着，海东却没有任何躲的意思。  
“舔。”门矢士拿着皮带的手按上了海东的后脑勺。海东自觉把头埋进了门矢士腿间。他用牙齿咬着搭扣，用舌头尝试将它顶开。用唇舌咬开搭扣很是困难，海东已经把它舔得湿漉漉了。这让他得到了门矢士踢在腹部的一脚。"唔……"海东不自觉呻吟出声，下面也有抬头的迹象。门矢士对他的一切接触对海东来说都是强烈春药。他已经解开皮带了。叼住裤链往下，今天门矢士穿的纯白棉内裤，大家伙一点面子也不给，安静沉睡着。海东挑了挑眉，他伸出舌头欲舔内裤。门矢士眼疾手快拉住了手中的皮带，卡住了海东的脖子。  
"我不喜欢湿的感觉。"  
门矢士冷冷的话语像冰块砸在海东的脊背上。海东像条狗一样被提着脖子，他装作可怜兮兮的向上去看士的眼睛，扭动着屁股，带动起不存在的狗尾巴。白色的风衣下摆垂下，遮住了他同样甩来甩去的……真实存在的狗尾巴？姑且是吧。门矢士怎样的发言，只要是和海东大树有关，就是海东的强烈春药。  
门矢士一点点放着皮带，有趣的看着海东挣扎着往下去咬他的内裤。这样看来确实像一条活蹦乱跳的宠物狗。  
海东越是动，粗糙的皮革越是磨着痛，也许那里已经开始破皮渗血了。士会看着他皮开肉绽的脖颈，在上面烙印上品红的印记吗？……答案已经注定了，门矢士向来吝于给予。不过，海东大树非常擅长求取。自娱自乐的幻想着疼痛，海东反而更加卖力了。他使劲低着头，似要借着门矢士的手劲直接把自己的脖子拉断。海东终于咬住裤沿了，他立刻兴奋起来，蹭着头，往下拉扯。他还是拒绝用手，他的手掌在下面悄悄往前蹭，手掌虚握住了门矢士的脚踝。狗的占有欲可是很强的哦，士。  
门矢士一手拉着皮带，一手百无聊赖的敲击着沙发扶手。他懒得去按海东的脑袋。反正他自己会动。  
海东拉下内裤的动作倒是很顺利。门矢士的阴茎安静的躺在他面前了。海东没急着去含，只有十年前的他才会莽撞的直接进入正题。他像小狗舔骨头一样伸长了舌，触及了门矢士的阴茎。门矢士的味道霸道的窜入口腔，直冲大脑，占据了海东的全部心神。海东的阴茎已经开始泛水了。他痴迷的将舌面压在门矢士的性器上，从龟头开始，柔软的舌面轻柔的擦过柱身，一直抵达根部，离开的时候舌尖还撩了一把阴毛。他转动着头，从各个角度舔着门矢士的阴茎。轮到另一面的时候他遇见了麻烦，他的舌头可没法抬起门矢士的阴茎，他只好扭着脖子，伸长了舌尖去够，偏偏门矢士这个时候还恶意往反方向拉着皮带。不想被主人收回的舌贴着阴茎滑动，唾液顺着嘴角滑下，将要滴到门矢士身上，海东连忙吸回……还是被踢了一脚……而且地点颇为微妙，就在海东发大水的阴茎上方一点。  
“啊，抱歉。我是故意的。”门矢士恶劣的勾着抹笑，歪着头去看腿间的海东。  
海东倒是颇为遗憾的样子，如果那一脚踢实了，他那根受门矢士管辖的阴茎也就能乖乖交代了，不至于现在还饥渴的胀大。  
不过他上面的嘴也没有矜持到哪去。  
一吞进门矢士的阴茎，熟悉的味道刺激着口腔内部的各处软肉兴奋的收缩。它们紧紧吸附着入侵者，牢牢占据属于自己那一块，肌肉不知餍足的互相挤动着，试图争夺更多。  
海东贪婪的本性被他的唇舌暴露了个干净。  
他小心收着牙齿，嘴唇去抿擦着的阴毛，他的喉肉吸盘似的吸着阴茎往自己喉管送，喉口自动自发的收缩着按摩龟头。海东昂着头，还在往里送门矢士的阴茎，也不知道是要它插进食道，还是气管。生理性的干呕才刚刚起头，就被熟练的消抹掉了。被全方位无死角的伺候着的阴茎这才慢悠悠的胀大。海东的嘴巴被撑得更开了，唾液溢满口腔，他急促呼吸着，从喉管深处挤出犬科动物式的呜咽。  
偏偏门矢士还来硬插一脚。他把手指伸进了海东的自制项圈。为了不让皮带滑下，海东缠的很紧，根本没有剩余空间。现在门矢士的手指跟他本人一样，大摇大摆的挤进来，状似温柔的摩挲受伤的皮肤，用指甲。  
海东痛得一哆嗦。  
然后门矢士直接把整个手掌都塞进来了，刻意柔和的语气居高临下：“现在你就不会觉得痛了，你一般是怎么说的……哦，要好好感谢我啊。”  
门矢士说的没错，海东的确不会觉得痛了。窒息的感觉潮水一样拍打过来，他本能的收缩喉肉想要更多的氧气，被按压的很舒服的肉棒进一步变大，将通道口堵死，还开始挤压气管，仅隔一层皮肉的手掌推波助澜。海东的面部开始因为缺氧而泛红，他的瞳孔开始放大，水雾弥漫，随着他眨动眼帘的动作被挤出眼球。  
窒息是一场奇迹。它忘全覆盖了脖颈被抠挖的痛楚，用另一种综合性的难受感。“唔唔……唔！”不知是快乐还是难过的细小呻吟从喉间，从鼻腔飘出来，就像是轻轻飘上来的快感。温水漫过了头顶。海东感觉到前所未有的放松，还有安全感。像是漂泊的游子回到了母亲的子宫。现在他已经完全忘却了喉间干渴般的瘙痒和炙热，眼前渐渐模糊的世界，还有耳边的忙音，到一定程度后他的自我已经开始死去了，他在半生半死间徘徊……直到……  
“喂，海东！”  
听见门矢士的呼唤。就像是溺水人终于挣扎出水面，海东的神智瞬间归位。他眨了眨眼，瞳孔对焦，门矢士的臭脸映入眼帘。不知道什么时候门矢士已经收回了手，正有一搭没一搭的拉着皮带。  
“不要露出一副快要去了的恶心表情，我还硬着呢！”门矢士对海东的怠慢很是不满，脚尖去踢海东下面……结果踩上了软趴趴一根。  
“……原来你真的去了。”门矢士的表情扭曲了。  
“看样子我比士快。”吐出肉棒的海东若无其事道，一时半会儿没法停止的眼泪还在往外涌。海东又俯下身子去给门矢士做深喉，含了又含，又用舌尖去舔马眼。他还终于用上了他的狗爪子。海东的手因为偷窃的灵巧动作被锻炼的修长而有力，握住阴茎根部，轻柔的揉捏和按摩起来。海东爱抚的动作做得从容不迫，干净利落，他的指腹被枪磨出来的茧子轻轻擦着肉棒，带来一种新奇的快感。似乎是为了找回场子，海东口的动作非常卖力，肉棒都把他脸颊顶出一块奇怪的凸起。海东一直很喜欢这样侍奉门矢士，这个时候士也会收起尖刺，难得安静的呆在他身边，而不是仗着时空壁各个世界到处窜，让他像条死狗一样在后面追得气喘吁吁，恨不得绑了门矢士在身边。  
门矢士当然不知道自己的床伴具体在想什么危险的事，不过看着海东逐渐危险的神色也能大概明白。他选择拔出自己的性器，握着它在海东脸上漫无目的的乱划，看着海东乖巧的跟着他的方向，追着舔舐。前列腺液滴到海东的面颊，唇瓣，甚至睫毛上。现在海东的整张脸都跟他的眼睛一样湿的一塌糊涂。门矢士玩尽兴后又插回了海东嘴里，里面寂寞的软肉和舌头更加热情的缠上来，阵阵快感电流似的从鼠蹊处窜上来。门矢士果断将肉棒深深插进了喉道。  
“唔？！唔唔……咕唔……嗯！”突然而又粗暴的动作似乎是想把海东不适当的念头捅回去，粗大的肉棍捣药似的榨出呻吟声，迸溅出来的浓稠精液直接播撒在喉壁上，海东的喉结疯狂滚动，他正竭尽全力吞咽门矢士的精华。毕竟，这可是宝物呢。身为宝藏猎人，从不放过一个宝物是海东的宗旨。大量的精液落入胃袋，很好的缓解了海东因没吃早饭而灼痛的胃。  
“咳……咳咳！”过量的精液一小部分还跑到了气管，门矢士的阴茎一拔出去海东就开始剧烈咳嗽。都这样了，他还追逐着门矢士的动作去舔肉棒，直到把它清理干净。  
“多谢款待，士。味道很好哦。”  
十年了，这家伙还是这么喜欢讲骚话。门矢士抽了抽嘴角。  
即使自己射出的精液流了一地，还打湿了白风衣下摆，海东还是一派从容，冲着门矢士露出招牌笑脸。门矢士坐在沙发上的姿势就没换过，黑色的西装、品红的衬衫好好的穿在身上，修长的双腿懒懒的跨在海东两边。  
“士，不是说养狗你就会动了吗？我已经带上项圈，叼来牵引绳了哦？”海东意有所指。  
门矢士哼了一声，道：“谁家的狗会用这样烂质量的牵引绳。”他终于站了起来，手上还拽着那所谓的“牵引绳”，海东配合的仍然趴在地上，他让开身子，贴到了门矢士大腿外侧……被门矢士用脚嫌弃的推开了。门矢士也没管海东被他推的一个踉跄，大长腿直接往前走。皮带的长度当然是不够的，海东被迫昂着脖子，手脚并用跌跌撞撞的试图跟上门矢士的步伐。  
门矢士没有等的意思，他只顾拽着皮带往卧室走去。品红相机被留在大厅桌上，空洞的镜头注视着海东扭曲的姿势——下颚被项圈卡住，项圈边沿有细小的血珠凝聚，喉间软骨被迫拉伸。他光滑的膝盖不比拿过枪的手，白嫩的皮肤被木质地板刮擦着，也许被拖出了两道血痕，也许没有。跪的太久应是淤青了的膝头来回交替，代替脚掌行走，自身的重力按得疼痛更深，直刺骨里。海东难耐的舌尖顶住了自己的口腔上颚，只是几步而已，他那饥渴的“狗尾巴”又开始摇动。  
因为疼痛，也因为这痛楚是门矢士的赐予。以前，疼痛对海东来说全是惩罚，惩戒他的弱小。遇见门矢士后这样的惩罚就变了味道，苦涩开始褪去，甜蜜的溏心流的到处都是。苦永远都只会带来恶心的干呕，而甜，甜味会让人上瘾。品尝甜味是疲惫的旅人最开心的时候，用舌尖去蘸取，粘稠纯白的蜜浆会缓缓滑过食道，有时还会在那儿停留一会儿，最后流入胃袋，生产出的营养运送到四肢，石楠花的香气就从这具健康的肉体里散发出来了。只是甜味不常有，苦味倒是如影随形。  
在这几步的时间内，他们到达了目的地。门矢士的卧室离客厅最远，在写真馆的最深处。这也方便海东爬窗来厮混。他们在这个小房间里玩过很多花样，这也是三人组里另外两人无从得知的一部分。海东对这个小房间的熟悉度甚至超过他自己的落脚处，那个常年下雨的小房子，只是个安全屋，不耐潮湿的宝物们可不敢放在那里。门矢士的房间给海东的印象永远都是温暖，它有扇大大的窗子—典型的夏蜜瓜的风格，阳光总是能覆盖大半房间。门矢士永远把自己的上半身隐于阴影了，阳光最多也只能抓到他的长腿，那双看透一切的眸子就自然而然流露出戏谑的神色。  
就像现在一样。  
戏谑的视线落在他身上，门矢士坐在床沿，双腿交叠在一起，手中有银光流转。一把水果刀，可能是在房间削水果乱放在床头柜的。它的主人明显懒得收好它。转着刀，门矢士俯视着跪坐的他，命令打散了他脑中散乱的念头。  
“衣服脱了。”  
白色风衣轻轻一拨就离开了这具削瘦的身体，黑色的衬衫也只是几颗扣子的功夫。被包裹在衣服下的身体骤然暴露在冷空气中，本能的战栗几下，乳头也自动自发挺立起来。  
“士想在我的身上刻上标记吗？”海东的语气带着刻意的邀请。他也挺喜欢鞭子的，可惜门矢士明显懒得挥鞭。  
门矢士的嗓音就跟海东想的那样懒散：“麻烦，不想刻。”他收紧手中的皮带，海东被拉到他怀里。  
“稍微有点痒哦。”  
这样说着，门矢士在他胸口上划了长长一刀，从左边乳头起头，挑开乳孔，路过乳晕，一直延续到另一个乳头。最后海东的胸肉不自觉抖了一下，本该笔直的线条变得歪歪扭扭。  
“歪了啊，再来一次吧。”  
冰凉的刀尖继续游走，破开肌肉纹理，浅浅的刀口不至于流血，只是外翻出受伤的红肉，点缀海东白的病态的胸膛。有时候这金属制品只是慢慢飘过，寒冷的触感激得完好皮肤自然的紧缩出褶皱；有时刀刃刺的深些，咬进皮肉里，艳红的果汁迫不及待从这腐熟的红果子里涌出。如果门矢士手再偏一些，乳头就会被劈成两半。但门矢士的手极稳，他拿刀的样子就像持着相机镜头，一样冰冷无机制的光照向温热的肉体，区别是刀身的亮色只是反光。  
海东的牙齿已经刺进了他自己的嘴唇，这样也堵不住挤到喉咙口的喘息和含糊的呻吟，过度使用的嗓子让这含混的叫床声—姑且算吧，至少不是痛呼或惨叫—变得不如往日般甜美。他殷红的眼角又开始凝聚雾气，就像他那常年潮湿的小屋，无论什么东西都能拧出点水汽，在那里待过的海东也在拧自身的水。已经被偷偷润滑过的后穴寂寞的张合着，过量的润滑液被绞出来，随着地板乱淌，打湿了臀瓣，流过会阴处，混合性器上滑下的精水。也许是被玩得过多，那里出精的方式有时不是喷射，而是像溢奶一样慢慢流出来。这让高潮的过程被无限延长，比如现在。  
海东从鼻子里哼出黏糊的鼻音。肉体细微的刺痛就如门矢士所言，很痒，刀尖光顾过的地方就像摩擦起电，快感似蛇，在这淫靡的肉体上蜿蜒爬行，白皙的皮和殷红的血交织，杂乱无章的刀痕点缀其间，组成一幅淫荡的图画。铁锈味萦绕在整个房间。  
门矢士的注意力却全集中在海东翘起的阴茎上，那里因着这视线抖了几抖，吐水吐得更欢了。门矢士的眼神暗了下来。  
“我不是说，我最讨厌湿的感觉了吗。”  
“那阿士嗯哈……帮、帮我堵住唔唔！嗯……堵住吧……哈啊。”海东用着撒娇的气音去裹缠门矢士。即使刀尖已经抵上了颈动脉，他也没想过躲一躲。他信任门矢士，信任门矢士的稳定和不受干扰，虽然这也是最令海东最生气的一点，他无论怎么努力都不能改变门矢士，但至少现在是好事，比如门矢士就不会割开他的动脉。  
沾了海东大树血液的水果刀被随手抛开，落地的脆响稍稍缓解了房间里粘稠的气氛。门矢士的声音也是冷色调的。  
“你带了的吧。”  
他总是喜欢把问句说成肯定句，不过这句话更像是命令。海东伸手扯过一旁的风衣，他自然知道门矢士指什么，他从风衣内衬口袋摸出一支细长金属小棒。小棒的顶端镶着个镂空的金属小球，里面一只靛蓝的蝴蝶振翅欲飞。它到底没有飞走，本来也只是量产的金属制品。海东大树在情事中很喜欢流水，他本人完全控制不了，这也是门矢士讨厌他的一点，讨厌程度仅次于他偷东西的爱好。母狗一样，门矢士曾评价道，像条没教养的野狗。海东还喋喋不休的抗议过，说着是家犬才对之类的话，不过门矢士完全无视了。于是海东不甘心的买了这支小棒，也许是想证明他能管好前面漏水的洞。  
海东捏着自己的阴茎，用小棒沾了沾上面流出的淫水，在自己的马眼摩擦了几下。海东神色犹豫，他还没有插入，但深入骨髓的恐惧已经开始在他的脑神经中模拟疼痛感。他曾经尝试过一次，只插入了一半，就把自己搞得一塌糊涂，后穴喷水，哭叫不止，直接把门矢士惹得摔门而去，留他一个人在脏乱的床上处理后事。拔出的过程也像是一场灾难，开始还是乳白的精液，后来直接是黄色的尿液，流的到处都是。海东最后直接把那张床扔到了屋外的雨中。  
门矢士看着海东磨磨蹭蹭，也没催促，他只是坐在那里，摆出一副不管闲事的姿势。他的不应期比海东长，现在正处在事后的懒洋洋时期。  
海东还是动手了，他不再迟疑，下了狠心一般手指用力，“嗯啊！嗯~”呻吟都带了颤音，很痛也很舒服，尿道里的嫩肉酥酥麻麻，渴望用摩擦来缓解，小棒进了一截就遇到了绵绵不休外流着的精液的阻碍，海东只好抽出一点再插入，这让他的动作像是在模仿性交，在用小棒在操自己的尿道，画面色情又淫靡。随着他的动作，刀伤处的肌肉蠕动，丝丝鲜血滑过他的身体。  
门矢士认为海东就是在操他自己的尿道。看着海东坐在一地的淫水里，用那根眼熟的金属棒堵他漏水的马眼，不想再重蹈覆辙的门矢士决定帮他一把。果然我是最有爱心的骑士了。这样想着，门矢士扣着海东的项圈把他甩到床上，按着金属小球直接一插到底！  
海东大张着嘴，发出无声的尖叫，他被门矢士突然的动作完全搞懵了。他的后穴绞动着，往床单上吐了一滩透明的液体。他的后面擅自高潮了。意识稍稍回笼的时候，下身奇怪的感觉又能被感知到了。还想流出的精液积蓄在管道里，拥挤带来的胀痛沿着神经乱跑。不过，水到底是堵住了。  
不过，海东还有一个洞还是空着的。  
“后面的洞，就拜托阿士了~”海东抱住门矢士的脖子，把自己往他怀里送。  
门矢士的肉棒正好也重新勃起了，他掐着海东的大腿根，直接顶了进去。粗大的阴茎入的畅通无阻，扩张好的肉洞温顺的容纳了入侵者，层叠的软肉热情的迎了上来。海东的屁股不像他瘦的身体，这唯一有肉的地方被门矢士握住了。门矢士伸出手狠狠的拍打几下，每拍打一下都能感觉海东后穴把肉棒夹得更紧了。  
感觉后穴分泌的淫水越来越多，海东已经快被快感逼疯了，他止不住的喘息，阴茎硬得像铁棍，被堵住的精液让快感叠加，迟迟得不到解放，身上的刀痕也痒得要命，屁股跟着门矢士的动作扭动。  
门矢士又去拉他的腿，把他抵在床上，大开大合的干起来，整根抽出又整根没入，享受着被驯服的穴肉的侍奉。  
这过快的节奏让海东觉得缓不过气来，求饶的呻吟冲破喉咙，“不、啊啊！唔啊啊——慢啊、啊唔！！……慢一点呜……”海东瞪着眼睛，泪水打湿他漂亮的脸蛋，他已经在哭叫了，“……不、停、停下来——啊啊、太快了、啊啊！不不——”门矢士凶狠蛮横的鞭挞着水声淅沥的肉洞，次次顶在前列腺的位置。海东体内都发了洪水了，却被堵的严严实实，“好涨……嗯……要、要撑破了一样……唔……”也不知道他说的是被猛干的后穴，还是被尿道棒堵着的阴茎。门矢士没有放缓速度，他不觉得海东承受不住，海东爽起来的时候是意识不到自己在说什么的，如果门矢士真的停了他反而会更激动，欲求不满的叫声都能刺破天花板。  
交合处榨出的淫液把海东的臀瓣弄的湿漉漉的，咕啾咕啾的水声和淫靡的搅拌声交织成曲。被固定在门矢士的身下，被门矢士独有的气味包围着，海东很快就到达了那个点。但是前后的洞都堵着。海东不由得开口求道：“让、让我射……唔！啊嗯……射、射给士看呜……”  
“我不太想看……”门矢士的声音也染上了情欲的味道。他操干着软肉，在肉棒跳动的时候埋进最深处。温热的精液烫得海东一哆嗦，他面色潮红，后穴死死绞着，一股水流浇到门矢士的龟头上，海东用后穴高潮了。  
门矢士缓缓退了出来，他自觉今天的运动量已经足够了，他懒懒的靠坐在床头，轻巧的把金属棒从海东尿道口拔了出来，扔到一边。那可怜的阴茎竟一时半会不能出了，海东抖着手摸了上去，撸动几下也不见效果，狠狠心握住根部，像挤奶一样使劲挤，才有白色浊液冒出来了，手一停又没有反应了。海东半张着嘴，殷红的舌尖掉出来，滴着过多的唾液，他不自觉啜泣着，挤着自己的下身，被迫在这拉长的射精地狱里沉沦。  
海东射完已经出了一身的汗，床上也变得一塌糊涂，红的白的交织。唯一的好事是他这次没有失禁。门矢士已经拉上了裤子拉链，离开了床，坐到了椅子上。  
“记得把这些收拾干净，海东。”  
海东下了地，用地上的衣服擦干净身子，又从门矢士床地拖出一个小盒子，从里面摸出一套衣服妥帖穿好。  
门矢士已经不想对此吐槽了。  
海东解下脖子上的皮带，将衣服放在床单上包好，出去时还捡走了染血的水果刀。海东带上了门，准备把脏的衣物被单扔进洗衣机里，他自然不会忘了客厅还有裤子在。走动间，即使是柔软不过的衣料也摩擦得刀痕痒痛，海东没有处理的打算，只是简单的皮肉伤，更何况这是士留下的，海东还希望这些痕迹还能留的久一点，就当做是士陪在身边了。  
门矢士不想去猜海东会不会偷走那把刀，就像他不想去猜海东每次的告白是真心，还是说着玩玩。海东可以是同伴，床伴，甚至宠物，恋人……还是免了吧。


End file.
